


Raising Hell

by Thecurtaincall (Thecurtaincall11)



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecurtaincall11/pseuds/Thecurtaincall
Summary: Oga was the only human he knew in Hell. As the contractor of Prince Beel, they were destined to rule the human world. But until they were ready, he was forced to wait in the castle. While waiting, and hearing Prince En's army's success, he meets a small demon, who doesn't seem like the rest.
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki & Oga Tatsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Raising Hell

The castle was being cleaned from ceiling to the dungeons. Smells of different delicious foods teased at the small child who kept finding himself roaming the hallways.

His only companion, Prince Beel, had been taken for his "princely duties" due to his older brother coming back from the war. Hilda was always at Beel's side except during victory. During victory, she stayed at the castle to prepare for his homecoming.

With another victory under the older prince and his army's belt, he would be busy with negotiations with his teenage brother with the conquered land for a while. Hilda would be Oga’s only familiar face for a while but he was determined to show just how strong he had become when stupid Beel came back! The demon may think he was an adult for being invited with his older brother, but he knew both demons cried like babies when they didn’t get their way.

Sometimes he felt like he was more mature than Beel. The demon still kept his wet-nurse with him, though now she was more of just a maid. Oga had yelled at the prince when he was leaving that he would be going to the next battle with the demon prince. He was chosen to be the royal prince's contractor and he was tired of fighting against weak demons and having to take dumb lessons.

He was also tired of staying in this castle without anyone to play with. He was glad he wasn’t the contractor of En because he would’ve punched him every day for being an idiot. Who needed their younger brother to be with them after a war. What was Beel gonna do, hold his hand while they signed treaties.

If Beel and his brother were so powerful then why did it take so long for them to defeat a small rebellion?

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when the grand doors were slammed open. Running to the grand hall he peered behind the safety of a large curtain.

A mob of people was coming in, all dressed alike. Fancy blue coats we’re all worn by the demons. He'd never seen these demons before and wondered where they came from. They looked different from Hilda, their ears were strange and he could see their sharp teeth from even far away.

There were over twenty of them, and his eyes lingered on the lead male of the pack. His face was scarred and his body towered over everyone behind him.

Oga immediately wanted to fight him.

He stepped out of the shadows of the hall ready to fight but stopped when one figure out of the group of the demons stopped moving to tie his shoes.

The demon was the smallest, actually, he was about his size, and though he looked like a child he wore the same uniform as the others.

Why was this small demon allowed to be part of an army?

He glared at the silver hair and saw he too had silver eyes and wondered how strong he was. A plan was already forming in his head while measuring up the small demon. He could pick a fight with him, beat him and show everyone he was ready to go on the battlefield.

He would defeat this demon and then defeat his leader.

A smirk came onto his face and he stepped forward. Unfortunately, a hand reached onto his shirt and pulled him back.

"Why aren't you in the clothes that were laid out for you?"

Hilda was glaring at him and now easily dragging him to his bedroom. She had no patience today and before he knew it he was in a stiff collar shirt, a thick jacket, and formal pants.

"Hurry, our guests are coming. Prophecy child or not, if you make a fool of yourself I will make sure you won't get any time in the arena for the next two months. "

Batting her hands away he took off the jacket and finally felt the suffocating feeling leave him. He watched Hilda sigh but gave up on him. Tucking a loose blonde strand of hair behind her hair, she walked to the door.

Before she could leave though, Oga asked her. "Who's that boy?"

"Which boy?"

"The one with the silver hair." The demon walked faster, and he tried to match her pace. "Who is he?"

"Enough questions, just eat your meal, and then you can leave."

"Is Beel gonna be there?"

"Beelzebub. Address the Prince formerly, not with that nickname you decided to give him. And no."

He entered the dining hall with a scowl on his face. He didn't understand why they had to have a fancy dinner for a bunch of demons in frilly coats.

Glaring up, he scanned the room and looked for the smallest demon in the group. With the dozens of chairs down the sides of the table, spotting the demon was near impossible. The dinner was too loud for his liking and he was getting frustrated.

After eating everything that was on his plate, and ignored all the loud conversations around him, he decided he had enough. Dropping his napkin on his plate he left the table, and ignored the look Hilda sent him. He was going to bed and hopefully by the time he woke up, their "guests" would be gone.

He headed to his bedroom, his feet scuffing the carpet floor. He lost his footing and stumbled when a voice broke the silence of the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Furuichi."

Turning around, he found himself alone with the silver-haired demon. His silver eyes stared at him, and a small timid smile on his face.  
"What's your name?"

"Oga."

The other nodded and smiled at him. Oga was taken by surprise when the other had flat teeth. None of the teeth were sharp like demons. Before he could question the other, Furuichi stepped forward and asked. "Oga, can I walk with you. I'm so bored over there."

Oga never had anyone ask if they could join him. Besides Beel or Hilda, there wasn't anyone that would play with him. Especially someone that was the same size as him. He was used to demons running away from him and Beel when they entered the arena.

Not entirely sure what was wrong with the demon in front of him he scoffed and muttered with a red face. "Just don't slow me down"

Furuichi smiled again and followed him into his room. Closing the door so Hilda wouldn't yell at them for being loud, he looked at the other who had already sat down on the carpet looking at his training toys.

Now that he was sitting, he could see the other had ears like him too. Human ears and teeth. Not wanting to Wonder any longer, Oga bluntly went in front of the other and asked.

"Are you a demon?"

Shock, embarrassment than anger all showed on Furuichi's face. Standing up, he puffed out his chest before he pounded his hand on his chest, just like he saw his leader do, and declared.

"Of course! I'm a member of the Pillar Squad!"

Another scoff from Oga before he asked with words dripped with sarcasm. "You're a member?"

The two children glared at one another before their shouting match commenced.

"Yeah!"

"What kind of demonic power do you have?"

"My powers haven't come in yet."

Now Oga knew something wasn’t right. “What do you mean? You have them when you're born, idiot."

"Not me, Agiel says when I'm older they'll appear!"

"Then you're not a demon!" Oga could tell he was getting to the other. His hands were clenched in fists and his silver eyes were glaring at him.

"Yes, I am." Was the response accompanied by a trembling lip.

Oga growing tired of the other’s stupidity decided to go for the kill. “No. I've seen them. They have fins on their ears and pointed teeth. You don't look anything like them. AND YOU DONT HAVE ANY POWERS!"

The last words had a critical hit on the smaller boy, and Furuichi couldn't help the tears that sprang from his eyes. Unable to defend himself, he shouted back.

"Well I look like you, so that means you're not a demon!"

The words didn't have the effect that Furuichi hoped for and instead the other just shrugged and answered. "I know I'm not a demon. I'm a human."

Human. A human. Oga was human. Furuichi felt like his world paused as he finally got to see what a human looked like. He knew the word. All his life he heard whispers of the word among the pillars. But whenever he showed up the whispers stopped and the others all had weak excuses on why they had to leave or lied about what they were talking about.

Still in shock, Furuichi could only whisper. "A human! What are you doing here!"

Now it was Oga’s turn to gloat. With a devilish smirk, he responded “I'm the future contractor of the Prince demon Beel. When he's strong enough we're going to dominate the earth!”

Furuichi looked still confused and was deep in thought. After a few moments of silence finally, he said. “You're a human.”

“Yeah,” Oga repeated the fact again in a bored tone. 

He watched the other touch his ears, then his teeth. Looking over at Oga again, he said tearfully. “And we look alike.”

“I'm not ugly like you.”

The comment didn’t reach Furuichi and Oga could only watch at the other began to really let the information hit him.

Furuichi muttered to himself “I don't have ears like them. My teeth too. My powers still haven't come yet. I'm not a demon”

“Yeah, you're a human.” Oga felt like he was talking to an idiot. He was really starting to regret letting the other into his room. But before he could start yelling at the other to stop crying, he was pushing past him and towards the doors.

“Hey, stop!” Oga yelled at the other, but he couldn’t help but smile as he chased the other. He had a feeling something fun was going to happen. By the time he made it back to the banquet hall, he saw Furuichi pulling on a demon’s blue coat sleeve, tears streaming down his face.

Hilda was observing the scene, body ready to react if she was needed. She glanced at Oga and she knew it wasn’t good when the other had a devilish smirk on his face while watching the scene.

The child was frantic as he pulled on the demon while crying out. “Hecadoth! Hecadoth!”

Immediately the demon paused his eating and turned to the child. Resting his hand on the smaller shoulder in an effort to calm the other he asked. “What's wrong Furuichi?”

A few other pillars were watching the scene, some casting glares at Oga assuming he had something to do with the other’s tears. But soon all the demon’s eyes were on the child when he wailed out.  
“Hecadoth, am I not a demon?”

Everyone's silverware dropped to the table. Chewing stopped and drinks froze in midair. The moment of silence was broken when Furuichi cried even harder. “It's true, I am a human!”

Several voices shouted at once.  
“Oh my, Satan!”  
“Who told you!”

And then chaos erupted as a woman with red braids stabbed the table with a sword, and yelled. “Which one of you assholes opened your big mouth!”

And then chaos erupted as demons began to pull out their respected weapons while pointing at the other.  
“You commented about his ears last week!”  
“You were the idiot who teased him about him not having any power"  
“Who was the one who tried to file his teeth that one time!”  
“How was I supposed to know humans can’t swim naturally!”

Oga watched the dining room erupt into pure chaos for a few moments longer before he made his way to Hilda. With a gleam in his eye that was never there before he asked the demon. “Can Furuichi spend the night!”

The demon and human pair looked at the other pair in the room where Hecadoth was trying his best to comfort the crying child who looked like his entire world had just crumbled.

Sighing, Hilda replied, “I’ll ask Jabberwock after dessert. You should ask the other human boy if he could ask his leader to see Sodom.”

“What’s that!”

“Sodom is Jabberwock’s pet dragon, and I know for a fact that beast has a soft spot for that boy. So if you,-“

Hilda couldn’t finish her sentence before Oga was running to the other boy and demanding he stop crying and show him the dragon. Hilda watched the two and couldn’t help but feel like trouble had just gained a new vessel in the forms of the two human boys surrounded by demons. Though they were the vessels of two different prophecies, Hilda was already seeing a bond form between the two.

She hadn’t seen Oga look that happy in a very long time


End file.
